rtffandomcom-20200213-history
Other Policies
Other policies '''is a different policies at a time copied at A&A Wiki. Message Walls Each user has a message wall, a location where users can speak with that users and message them back and forth. #All users have complete control over their message walls. They can control what goes on and who goes on their message walls. Exceptions go to the wiki policies and admins trying to solve a problem or who have a reason. #Please respect message walls of others as everyone has different rules of their walls. #If you want a user to leave your message wall please ask them respectively. If you are asked to leave, you must respectively leave. Exceptions are made to admins when they are there for a reason. Forum The forum is the central location where community discussion takes place. There are different message boards in the forum, each for different topics of discussions. Rules #Please do not start any discussion or talk about anything outside of the topic meant for the board. #Please use standard English and correct punctuation when in discussions (some exceptions for Get Social board). #You cannot spam any threads on any of the boards. #Please try to close any of the threads you started as soon as possible '''after the discussion comes to a close or becomes inactive. #All discussions begun on a board should have a point to them. All pointless discussions will be deleted. #If a discussion does not recieve at least one response within 30 days of it's creation, it will be deleted. Comments Comment sections are stationed at the bottom of every page and is a place where users can share their opinions about the topic of the page. #Comments must be relevant to the page they are being commented on. Irrelevant social interaction should occur in a blog post, in the chat, or on the Social board. #Comments cannot be used for social interaction outside of the topic of the page. #Please do not spam the comments (posting the same thing multiple times or posting one worded comments over and over). #The following are rules that must be followed when you are chatting. ##Be respectful to all users in chat, regardless of how you may feel about them. ##Cyber-bullying is far from allowed. This includes being rude, putting down others, discriminating because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, etc., intimidating others, harassing, threatening, or calling others inappropriate names. ##Do not give out any personal information openly in chat. This especially includes your full name, your phone number, and your address. ##Do not bring up any topics, ask any questions, etc. that may be uncomfortable, disturbing, or highly controversial for other users. ##Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms is not allowed and will not be tolerated. This is a family/kids based wiki and we will not accept that language. ###Additionally, the words hell, damn, and crap, although they are not entirely terribly words, are not allowed here. ##Do not spam in the chat! Spamming is constantly posting the same thing over and over (three times or more) or posting a huge amount of blank space to disturb the chat ##Deliberately angering someone due to differing interests is known as “trolling”, a common internet issue that will not be accepted. For example, going to a user and calling them a rude name because they like a ship different from yours is considered trolling. ##Do not post any inappropriate, disturbing, or possibly offensive links in the chat. ##Please be as respectful and considerate as possible when expressing your feelings ##Do not pose as anyone but yourself (do not pretend to be a celebrity, another user, etc.). ##Everything discussed in chat must be appropriate. Do not bring up any inappropriate topics. Private Messaging Private messaging allows users to talk privately, one on one, with another user. Since private messaging is different from regular chatting, there are specific rules for it. #In private messages, you do not need to strictly follow the wiki rules (except these ones), as no action can be taken since private messages are private. But please try to stick with the rules as they keep things running smooth. #If a user is bothering you in any way at all, immediately block their messages by clicking "Block Private Messages." The user will no longer be able to harass you. #Admins and chat moderators cannot take too much action upon issues in private messages since they are private. Admins will only get involved if the problem is something very serious (threats, serious harassment, etc.). Blocking private messages should usually end the problem. #If a private message issue finds it's way into chat or onto the wiki, then the problem becomes a wiki/chat problem and action will be taken. Reporting Here are rules and tips about reporting users in chat. #When a problem arises, try to immediately report it to an admin or chat moderator in chat. If there is not one present, please go onto a message wall of an admin or chat mod and report it to them. #Try not to make too big a scene of reports in chat to prevent drama. If you can, try private messaging the admin or chat mod (if one is present) if you are reporting in chat. #Please try to take screenshots or photos of your computer screen when issues occur in chat. This can be used as evidence when chat reports are being carried out. Dealing with user conflicts Here are tips on dealing with user conflicts: #If you get into a disagreement with a user, try to calmly explain why you think what you think and accept their opinion. Do not carry on as that just causes more trouble. #If you are in a fight with another user, try to settle it as calmly as possible. Do not get yourself angered and do not be rude to the user. You can private message them to calmly settle it out or you can just ignore them for a while. #If you see users fighting, please do not take sides and fight with one side as that causes more trouble. Just try to calm the users down and report the problem to a chat moderator. #THESE POLICIES ARE TOOK BY AUSTIN AND ALLY WIKIA,TO SEE THE ORIGINAL CLICK THIS LINK http://austinally.wikia.com/wiki/Austin_%26_Ally_Wiki:Chat_policy Category:Policies Used In a Different Way Category:What's The New Fun? Category:Admins Category:Policies Category:Policy Category:Copied Policy Category:New Policy Category:Super Policy Category:Extra Policy Category:Wikia Policy Category:By Austin and Ally Copyright Category:New Copyright Category:Extra Copyright Category:Policy Copyright Category:Admin Copyright Category:Aleestaedian Category:Tileeha Category:Aleesta Category:General wiki templates Category:General Policies Category:Wiki Content Category:Other Policies